


You could've survived

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Climate Change is real, Enjoy and Have a great day, Gen, Poetry, This was inspired by Hamilton's passion for life so that's why it's under Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just something I wrote about climate change, because things need to be done. Politicians are pretty useless so we have to stand up somehow and writing is my way of doing it.





	You could've survived

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you have a really good day and that you feel inspired to help the environment. :)

You could’ve survived

The pen is mightier than the sword  
And that pen is made from the oil that  
you plunder and steal from me.

The sword is no better.  
The mines you dig kill my children  
Just to get your weapons

If you change me  
I’ll change you  
For you rely on what I give

You might have guns.  
But I’m what made them.  
You can’t escape what you inhabit

So this is my revenge.  
I’ll huff and I’ll puff and I’ll blow your house down.  
I’ll make you watch as the water creeps up and up over the head of your child.

You’re killing me.  
And so I’ll watch as hospitals crowd with patients dying of heat sickness  
I can save you, but you don’t want to be saved.

Eventually, you’ll all be gone  
Whilst I’m left barren and thirsty.  
After all, hell is empty and all the devils are here.


End file.
